Of Fedoras and Machine Guns
by Mugiwara-Kaizokudan
Summary: Still accepting OCs! First chapter form and details, second chapter preview, ignore what I said about deadline for now. Living in South Park, sh*ts always going down, but for once this small mountainside town isn't quite the problem.


**Okay so I think I have a plot! It's based off my own character's background but wont officially start until later in the story after I have character's down and introduced – meaning that I'm accepting OCs! I did an SP story a while ago but that wasn't so successful as I accepted too many characters and it was hard to fit them all in and I didn't have a proper plot going; I'm not exactly the most organised person ever xD**

**OC Form:**

**Name: **

**Nickname: **

**Age: **

**Gender: **

**Religion:**

**Sexuality:**

**Appearance: (Looks and body type. E.g. small boobs, muscular arms, tall, etc):**

**Style (be **_**real **_**specific): **

**Party wear: **

**Personality (be **_**real **_**specific): **

**Likes (What do you like to do outside of school, etc):**

**Dislikes (What you prefer to stay away from and such):**

**Drug/or alcohol (are you the partying type?):**

**Friends (I'll mix and match OCs depending on personalities, stick to naming canon friends):**

**Enemies (who you wouldn't even piss on if they were on fire):**

**Crush or pairing (Up to 5 as pairings are in popular demand so I can at least get you with someone xD. Craig and Clyde are unavailable but if you put them as an option, later on it might happen. I haven't quite decided yet.):**

**Sexual experience (Virgin, kissed anyone?, etc):**

**Piercing/tattoos (locations as well please):**

**Job (your character doesn't have to have one; it's just a background thing):**

**Mode of transport (I'm talking about cars, bikes, hell even rollerblades xD):**

**Background: **

**Family (list names, ages, jobs, etc):**

**How do you feel about weapons? (Knives, guns, etc. Be realistic and not something like swords unless it's something you collect or have in your house already. Also if you don't like them, just say):**

**Fears: **

**Lessons you would take (list is below):**

**Extra(optional, just whatever you feel doesn't fit into any other categories):**

**End of form. The ages will be around 17/18 but even if you don't want that, choose whatever. You can submit up to 2 OCs, I will be (as of now) accepting a shit tonne of OCs so get posting xD, equal mixture of boys and girls :P. **

**Anyways, lesson plan: (submitted in my last story by FF Mysterion)**

Mathematics ((In order of difficulty)):  
>Pre-Algebra<br>Algebra 1 ~  
>Algebra 2 ~<br>Geometry ~  
>Algebra 3<br>PreCalculus  
>Calculus<br>English ((No real order, the only difference in difficulty is if you take a Standard, College Prep, or Honors level course))  
>Literature of the Fantastic (FantasySci-Fi))  
>American Literature ~<br>English Literature ~  
>European Literature<br>World Literature  
>Creative Writing<br>Science (no order really)  
>Physics ~<br>Biology ~  
>Chemistry<p>

Environmental Studies ((Studying plants/animals in environment, usually takes place outdoors))  
>Anatomy<br>Parenting ((Teaches about parenting, two people get a crying baby doll to take care of, later the class gets eggs to take care of, that kind of stuff))  
>HistorySocial Studies  
>World History ~<br>American History 1 ~  
>American History 2 ~<br>Economics  
>Sociology<br>Other Classes  
>Phys. Ed. ~<p>

Chorus  
>Band<br>Computers  
>Health ~<br>Drawing  
>Painting<br>Fiber arts ((sewing, pottery, etc.))  
>Carpentry<br>Drama  
>Guitar<br>AV ((Video, Television, ETC.))

**Example: **Algebra 2, British Literature, Biology/Parenting, American History 2, PE/Health, Art Class

**If you need help understanding just pm me and I'll try explain it how FF Mysterion did; I'm not from America so our lesson settings are completely different xD**

**So, I think I've posted enough (coughtoomuchcough) . good luck, and don't try bribing me into accepting your character, it all depends how I feel about writing them :L also if you want an OC example for a certain thing in the OC just ask, the more you understand it, the more I understand your submission -.- xD**

**Time for a preview then I'll let you get on with submitting.**

* * *

><p>Susan basked in the warmth of her first cup of tea for the day, revelling in its bland taste. Having only just got home half an hour ago – the time being somewhat late in the afternoon – she felt she could finally relax and put her feet up without having to deal with any mishaps. Wednesdays always were her favourite day.<p>

The phone rang. Susan twitched. She stared longingly into her mug; the phone could wait right? It couldn't be that important.

"A salesman I bet," She reasoned and returned to sipping at her hot beverage. When the rings died down to silence, she sighed jovially.

A minute later, her tranquillity was crushed. Her feet were aching from the day's exploits with her neighbour and their shopping trip to buy whatever appealed to them. Susan knew she could splash out with the money her husband had linked to her bank account; he was generous enough to accept she liked to treat herself every now and then, what with how stressful raising a daughter who was barely out of her teenage years and who also had mood swings worse than a pregnant woman if her mother so much as breathed a word of concern to whatever she was doing. It was a tough life. And her arms had never ached so much from carrying bags.

"Yes, who's speaking?" She was tempted just to tell them they had the wrong number and return to her awaiting seat, but the voice on the other end was heart-warmingly familiar. "Kevin!" She breathed, smile widening her lips.

"Hey babe, listen I know I haven't called in a long time, but could you put Ellen on? I must talk to her right away." He sounded uncertain about something, and Susan wasn't paying any attention to the shuffling that accompanied his voice.

"What is it Kevin? Is something wrong with work?"

The grimace was almost obvious in his voice. "No, not work," Kevin mumbled. "Could you just..."

Susan's eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Okay, hold on, she should be home from school by now. Ellen? Ellen, your father's on the phone!" Silence met her. "Must be out again... I could ask her to ring you when she gets home? Her phone's been on charge since she left for school this morning."

"I'm afraid I won't be able to take a call later." Having been married to Kevin for nineteen years, Susan had a sixth sense when it came to the man. If he was upset about something and hiding it, she'd be on it like a cat to a ball of yarn. Such as now; she couldn't see him, but the edge in his voice pointed out enough for her to be worried.

"Kevin..." She said knowingly, resisting the urge to reprimand the man for his following sigh.

"Just make sure she has someone with her at all times. And to keep her phone with her!" He added almost as an afterthought to what he'd learned when he rang up. "Michael is busy with his uni work as well so don't worry if he forgets to email. I love you Susy."

'Susy's' eyes fluttered; it reminded her so much of their younger years. "Love you too, Kev."

As the line went dead, the woman's worry returned full force and she frowned, making her way to slip into her shoes and pull her long winter coat on. If Ellen were anywhere in South Park after school, she knew just where that would be. She grabbed her keys and left the house, forgetting all about the cup of tea she'd been craving as soon as she'd gotten home.


End file.
